Crimson Revenge
by Chionne I
Summary: Kai le ha sido infiel a Yuriy, pero éste no piensa permitir que el fénix y su amante sean felices, primero muerto...Yaoi, lemmon, YuriyxKaixBrooklyn


Holax! Lacrimosa reportándose, acá traigo un fic medio sádico jaja, otro kaitala para la colección, pero este es un triangulo, un YurixKaixBrooklyn, mi primer lemmon incluido -, así que espero sus reviews para que me digan si es bueno, malo, o jodido haha.

**Advertencias**: Yaoi, lemmon, un poquito sádico, sufre las consecuencias de la combinación si vas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece, kai y yuriy al igual que Brooklyn no son míos, son de takao aoki.

Los libero de mis inmundas palabras y los dejo con el fic:

* * *

**卍 ****Crimson Revenge ****卍**

Una noche común en la fría Rusia, todos en sus casas, salvo los policías nocturnos que hacían guardia transitando por las nevadas calles procurando que todo estuviera en orden, gente que dormía, adolescentes en antros, sexoservidores trabajando, todo normal, excepto para cierto ojiazul de fuego, que en su cama solitario se encontraba, tan solo viendo el espacio donde dormía su novio, donde debería estar su novio, el sabía donde se encontraba, mejor dicho, con quien, claro que según Kai el no sabía nada de su romance con el que fuera su antiguo enemigo.

**POV Yuriy**

Como pudieron? Como pudiste Kai, te lo di todo, mi cuerpo, mi vida…mi corazón, y tu los tiraste a la basura como si no fuesen algo importante, haz golpeado donde mas duele, en el lugar que siempre he tratado de esconder para que nadie me haga daño, de que sirve todo eso? Si ya lo dañaste, me haz dañado mi corazón, lo quebraste y no recogiste los pedazos, pensé que estaríamos juntos toda la vida, pero no estaba en lo cierto, lo preferiste a el, antes lo odiabas, ahora de seguro lo amas, curioso, con nosotros pasó exactamente lo mismo, pero no dejaré que seas feliz Kai, si incineraste mi corazón, yo te haré algo mucho peor, te arrepentirás, lo juro.

**Fin POV Yuriy**

------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------

Yuriy llegó temprano a casa, solamente había que revisar que todo en la abadía estuviera en orden, el día anterior se había quedado tiempo extra trabajando solo para pasar mas tiempo con su oji-rubí hermoso, al entrar el mayordomo se le quedó viendo raro, como si estuviese nervioso, simplemente lo ignoro y continuó su andar hacia el despacho de Kai, seguramente estaría ahí pues dijo que hoy no iría a la empresa, que haría el trabajo en su casa.

Al irse acercando escuchó ruidos extraños, se quedó en shock, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vio al abrir la puerta, la abrió lentamente, solo lo necesario para poder distinguir a dos figuras recostadas en el escritorio, kai encima de Brooklyn, teniendo sexo descontroladamente, el bicolor se movía tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitía, al mismo tiempo que gemidos escapaban de su boca, al igual que pelinaranja, se acercó a sus labios y los besó arrebatadoramente mientras que Brooklyn se aferraba al cuello del ojirubí, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo estar en el cielo, ninguno se dio cuenta de que eran observados por dos pedazos de ese cielo en el que sentían, solo que estos estaban cristalinos.

Yuriy solo miraba con profundo dolor esa escena

--Como pudieron--dijo por lo bajo ahogadamente.

Su novio y su mejor amigo le habían estado viendo la cara por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, el pelirrojo solo cerró la puerta con delicadeza para no ser descubierto y su figura tambaleante se perdió entre los oscuros pasillos de la mansión.

-----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------

Una solitaria y fina lágrima cayó por su mejilla perdiéndose en las sabanas, haría pagar a Kai su osadía, a quien se le ocurría verle la cara al imponente y orgulloso Tala Ivanov de semejante forma, sin duda alguna alguien que no apreciaba su vida. Aún recordaba aquellos momentos en que los dos fueron felices, ya ni siquiera sabía si era felicidad verdadera, o parte del juego de Kai.

-----------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------

Dos labios se unen en un beso lleno de pasión mientras conducen a sus cuerpos hacia la habitación, al entrar se separan, y Yuriy va y se sienta en la cama, Kai cierra la puerta con seguro, por si acaso alguien se atreve a entrar, aunque lo dudaba, se encaminó hacia donde estaba su pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado, acarició su cabello rojo como el fuego, deslizó su mano hasta su rostro e hizo a un lado un mechón de cabello que le impedía ver su rostro, acarició su mejilla al tiempo que volvía a atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso, lento y tierno, después de todo, tenían toda la noche para disfrutarla al máximo.

Yuriy jaló a Kai recostándose con el bicolor encima, paso los brazos por su cuello deshaciéndose de la bufanda, el bicolor se enderezó para quitarse sus ropas y las de el pelirrojo quedando desnudos, volvió a recostarse, mientras su lengua viajaba por todo su cuello, succionando dejado partes rojizas, que con el tiempo se harían moretones, descendió hasta sus clavículas donde deposito un beso en medio de ellas, les dio un mordisco y continuó con su exploración en territorio virgen, llegando al ombligo donde mordió suavemente el pequeño piercing incrustado en ese lugar, dio un último beso en esa parte y estiró su cuerpo hacia el buró situado a un lado de su cama, sacó una hoja de navaja en forma rectangular y miró a los ojos a su amado, recibiendo una aprobación con la mirada, dirigió la navaja a la palma de su mano haciendo un corte diagonal a lo largo de esta, mostrando una casi invisible mueca de dolor, la herida se tornó rojiza, y poco a poco sangre salía de esta, tomó la mano de el ojiazul e hizo lo mismo con ella, se acomodó entre las piernas del pelirrojo y unió sus manos haciendo que su sangre se mezclara al tiempo que lo penetraba, un gesto de dolor se vio en el rostro de Yura al tiempo que apretaba el agarre de su mano con la del ojirubí, dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas, el bicolor le besó sus labios dulcemente mientras se introducía por completo.

Ivanov abrió sus ojos, sonriendo tímidamente, dando un pequeño beso en el piercing de Kai jalándolo suavemente, al igual que el, solo que el del bicolor estaba situado en su ceja izquierda. El fénix entendió el mensaje y comenzó a moverse lentamente, soltando un par de suspiros al igual que el lobo, minutos después su velocidad incrementó al igual que los gemidos de ambos aumentaban de volumen.

Yuriy solo podía decir el nombre de su amado cada vez que sentía que el miembro de su novio se adentraba en el, pasando su mano herida por la blanca espalda del bicolor, manchándola de sangre, tiempo después el bicolor llenó de semen esa antes virgen entrada, mientras que el pelirrojo lo hacia sobre las sabanas.

Kai salió de el y le dio un último beso en la frente, mientras se recostaba y abrazaba por la cintura a su adoración.

--Te amo, gracias.

--Yo también te amo fénix. Digamos que fue un regalo de aniversario.

El bicolor solo sonrió dulcemente cerrando sus ojos y entregándose al sueño. Yuriy agotado hizo lo mismo, durmiendo con una sonrisa, ahora estarían juntos para siempre y nada les separaría…verdad?

-----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------------

--Como te odio Hiwatari, me hiciste caer, pero no caeré solo, no. —dijo con furia impregnada en su voz, al mismo tiempo que apretaba su dientes, y arrugaba las sabanas con una de su mano, le haría pagar, y ya tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo, mañana mismo lo haría, pero antes tenía que reclamar venganza ante cierto chico de ojos verdes.

Llegada la mañana el pelirrojo tomó un baño, se vistió y ordenaba la habitación, quería hacer tiempo para que el infeliz de Hiwatari se fuera de una vez del departamento del pelinaranja hacia su trabajo. Una sonrisa esquizofrénica se hizo presente en su rostro siendo sustituida por una risa malévola y siniestra.

En dicho departamento se encontraban los dos jóvenes despidiéndose con un beso, se sonrieron mutuamente y el bicolor bajó del edificio subiendo a su auto para dirigirse a la empresa de su propiedad.

Mientras que en el departamento el ojiazul se encontraba saliendo del elevador dirigiéndose al apartamento de su 'amigo'. Tocó la puerta y fue recibido por una sonrisa de parte del ojiverde.

--Hola Brooklyn, puedo pasar?—Saludó sonriente el lobo.

--Por supuesto, me alegra verte Yura—Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el pelirrojo pudiese pasar.

--Que hacías, veo que acabas de levantarte.

--Buen, no hace mucho, de hecho iba a ir a visitarlos hoy por la tarde.

--Aah, a Kai le dará mucho gusto verte de nuevo—dijo mientras veía inquisidoramente al pelinaranja que solo se ponía nervioso.

--Este, si talvez, desde hace mucho que no lo veo, pero dime, que es lo que traes en esa mochila—señaló la pequeña maleta negra que cargaba el ojiazul.

--Ohh esto, pues tengo varias cosas que utilizaré--

--utilizar, para que?—preguntó confundido

--pues para matarte tontito--

--Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas Yu –exclamó sorprendido y nervioso el oji-verde.

--No Broo, no estoy bromeando, crees que no se lo de tu relación con Kai, pagarás caro el haberte interpuesto entre nosotros—dijo con un tono extremadamente serio asustando al pelinaranja.

Brooklyn solo corrió tratando de salir por la puerta, pero el pelirrojo fue mas rápido, cerrándola de un portazo, poniendo seguro, el ojiverde empezó a retroceder al tiempo que el ojiazul avanzaba lentamente hacia el, de repente se le arrojó encima tirando el sillón, Yuriy empezó a golpearlo en el estómago dejando sin aire y sin fuerzas para moverse a su contrincante, siguió golpeando en esa zona hasta dejar semiinconsciente al pelinaranja, de la maleta sacó cuerdas para amarrar las muñecas y los pies del ojiverde, de manera que no pudiese moverse.

Lo paró y lo empujó con la pared, recargándolo, sacando de la pequeña maleta también un martillo y cuatro clavos, desamarró los pies del ojiverde, quien aun no se recuperaba para nada de los golpes, respirando con dificultad.

El pelirrojo tomó un pie y lo puso contra la pared, lo soltó para tomar un martillo y con la otra mano un clavo, de inmediato, clavo el pie del ojiverde a la pared, empujando unas veces mas para que el clavo se incrustara bien en la pared, instantáneamente el pelinaranja gritó horrorosamente mientras que el pelirrojo clavaba el otro pie.

Se enderezó y tapó la boca del oji-esmeralda, quien no cabía en dolor, sentí sangre escurrir de sus pies, llegando hasta el piso e iniciando un camino en el.

--Sshhh, silencio, que no vez que nos pueden oír--dijo el pelirrojo mientras con un trapo blanco tapaba la boca del pelinaranja para amortiguar un poco sus gritos.

Tomó sus manos y las desamarró, tomando un brazo mientras que el otro caía al lado del cuerpo del pelinaranja, pues aparte del inmenso dolor que sentía, no tenia fuerza ni siquiera para mantener su brazo.

El pelirrojo puso el brazo izquierdo del ojiverde en forma horizontal para clavarlo al igual que los dos pies, esta vez los gritos no fueron tan escandalosos gracias al pedazo de tela que cubría la boca de la pobre víctima del lobo sediento de venganza.

Lo mismo hizo con su otro brazo, y se alejó un par de pasos, para admirar el moribundo cuerpo del que una vez fue su mejor amigo, una sonrisa macabra surcó sus labios, cuando los gritos ahogados se dejaron de escuchar, tomó la tela blanca y liberó la boca del oji-esmeralda. Guardó todo en la maleta y sacó un cuchillo.

--Eso te pasa por traicionarme maldito perro desgraciado, si esto te duele, imagínate que le haré a Kai. Ja! El pobre idiota ni se imagina que es lo que ha pasado contigo, pero eso sí, asegúrate que le espera algo agonizante. Finalizó acercándose de nuevo al ojiverde cortando su cuello con el cuchillo, sangre empezó a bañar el cuerpo del crucificado mientras que intentaba gritar, pero no podría segundos después bajo su cabeza, había muerto.

El pelirrojo guardó la daga y Salió del departamento como si nada, encontrándose a un vecino que escuchó los gritos.

--Que ha pasado? Porque los gritos?—preguntó espantado

--Es solo que…Estábamos en una situación comprometedora, usted sabe…-respondió tranquilamente.

--Oh! Disculpe mi impertinencia--sonrió nerviosamente y se retiró apenado por la situación que acababa de pasar.

Yuriy lo vio asegurándose de que el señor entrara a su apartamento, una vez dentro, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el elevador, aun tenia otra venganza que realizar, sonrió maquiavélicamente por tercera vez en el día.

* * *

Llegó a la mansión y dejó la maleta en la sala para dirigirse a la cochera por gasolina, tomó un garrafón grande y se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con el fénix.

Esparció la gasolina por todas las orillas de la habitación, la alfombra, las cortinas, el closet, finalizando en la cama. Escuchó el sonido de un automóvil estacionándose en la entrada y vio que era Kai, salió al balcón y le saludó desde ahí, sonriéndole, Kai le respondió de la misma forma, y se dirigió a la habitación.

Ya dentro el bicolor notó un olor extraño.

--A que huele?

--Ahh es que tiré un poco de gasolina en la alfombra, iba a limpiar el baño.—respondió sonriendo dulcemente

--con gasolina?—preguntó una vez mas, levantando una ceja.

--Sip

--y porque no lo hace la servidumbre?

--Ahh es que les di el día libre a todos, creo que ya se lo merecían, y además quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo—dijo mientras se acercaba besaba sus labios siendo correspondido por el bicolor, que abrazó la pequeña cintura de su amante.

El pelirrojo sacó un encendedor, lo encendió y lo tiró en la alfombra, que gracias a la gasolina esparcida en partes de esta, se empezó a incendiar la habitación.

--Yuriy! Que te pasa!—exclamó asustado el peliazul queriéndose soltar del agarre del pelirrojo, pero no pudo, por la obvia diferencia de estaturas.

--No más mentiras Kai.—Dijo con su rostro serio e inexpresivo al mismo tiempo que empujaba al bicolor al piso, cayendo ambos, el ojiazul encima del fénix.

--Tala! Estás loco, que pretendes?

--Me mandaste al infierno Kai, pero tu te irás conmigo—dijo mientras se aferraba mas al cuerpo del bicolor, impidiendo total movimiento por parte de este.

--Qué? Porqué?

--se lo de tu y Brooklyn, pero el, ya ha pagado su osadía—dijo mientras otra vez la sonrisa siniestra pasaba por sus labios.

--Yuriy, erres un enfermo psicópata—exclamó horrorizado, segundos después un dolor ardiente se hizo presente en su cuerpo, se estaba quemando vivo, empezó a gritar tan fuerte como le permitía su voz.

--Yu-yura, lo sien-to, te amo—exclamo ahogadamente, la sensación era agonizante, que ironía, y el amaba el fuego.

--Yo también te amo Kai, y esta vez, en el infierno, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos—dijo mientras besaba los labios de su eterno amor, el también se estaba incinerando, solo que trataba de no gritar, pues tenia orgullo mas que nada.

La habitación ardió en llamas mientras que gritos no escuchados, ahora por parte de ambos, salían de esa habitación.

Ahora estarían juntos por siempre, se amarían y corregirían sus errores, en el cielo, o el infierno, pero juntos por siempre estarán, lástima que Kai a último momento se dio cuenta de que a quien en realidad amaba era a su lobo de nieve.

**卍 ****Crimson Revenge ****卍

* * *

**

Jajaja bueno, esto esta mas fumado que el anterior x.x jajajaa bueno, la moraleja es: nunca te involucres sentimentalmente con Lacrimosa Illuminati si vaz a hacerle algo como lo que Kai le hace a Yuriy, porque te puede pasar algo como esto o peor, y no precisamente la venganza sería escrita. XP, han notado que hace exactamente un mes publiqué el otro que se parece a este –cita en el quirófano, si gustan denle una leida- jaja aver si para el 19 de abril me sale otro XP, bueno espero sus reviews! jaja nos leemox, bye bye.

† _Enterrar viejos sentimientos, sentir sus manos frías desgarrar mi corazón †_


End file.
